Timeline
A timeline of episode premieres, along with other events related to the series. 2013 *August 16 - Sneak peek of the series in the Disney Channel with "The Picnic". *September 13 - The series first season officially premieres with "The Greatest" and "The Egg" on the Disney Channel. *September 20 - "The Fugitives" premieres. *September 27 - "The Good Deed" premieres. *October 4 - A Halloween-inspired half-hour special episode for Monstober, titled "The Pet", premieres. *October 11 - "The Prisoner" premieres. *October 18 - "The Bad Guy" premieres. *November 1 - "The Troll" premieres. *November 15 - "The Box" premieres. *November 22 - "The Hat" premieres. *December 6 - "The Little Guy", a Christmas-themed half-hour episode, premieres, and is the last new episode of 2013. *December 9 - "The Little Guy" premieres on Disney XD. *December 10 - "The Hat" and "The Box" premiere on Disney XD. *December 11 - "The Troll" and "The Bad Guy" premiere on Disney XD. *December 12 - "The Good Deed" premiere on Disney XD. *December 13 - "The Fugitives", "The Picnic" and "The Prisoner" premiere on Disney XD. 2014 *January 10 - "The Ball" premieres. *January 24 - "The Bounty" premieres. *March 31 - The series moves from Disney Channel to Disney XD, Craig McCracken's celebrates his birthday and "The Birthday Boy" and "The Hero" premiere on the show's new channel. *April 1 - "The Ball" and "The Bounty" premiere on Disney XD. *April 2 - "The Pet" premieres on Disney XD. *April 3 - "The Egg" premieres on Disney XD. *June 10 - "The Nice Guy" and "The Time Bomb" premiere. *June 11 - "The Tourist" premieres. *June 16 - "The Day" and "The Night" premiere. *June 17 - "The Brainstorm" and "The Lonely Planet" premiere. *June 23 - "The Toddler" premieres. *June 24 - "The Fancy Party" premieres. *June 30 - "The Void" and "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" premiere. *July 11 - "The Nice Guy" and "The Timebomb" premiere on Disney Channel. *July 18 - "The Hero" and "The Birthday Boy" premiere on Disney Channel. *July 19 - "The Party Animal" premieres. *August 1 - "The Tourist" premieres on Disney Channel. *August 8 - "The Lonely Planet" premieres on Disney Channel. *August 22 - "The Brainstorm" premieres on Disney Channel. *October 4 - "The Gift 2: The Giftening", a Halloween/Christmas-themed episode, premieres on Disney Channel. *October 6 - "The Gift 2: The Giftening" premieres on Disney XD. *October 17 - "The Date" and "The Buddies" premiere. *November 7 - "The Liar" and "The Stray" premiere. *November 14 - "The Big Job" and "The Helper" premiere. *November 25 - "The Enemies" and "The Funk" premiere. *November 28 - "The Rider", the official season 1 finale, premieres as the penultimate episode. *December 4 - "The Gift", a Christmas-themed episode, premieres as the season finale and the last new episode of 2014. *December 19 - "The Gift" premieres on Disney Channel. 2015 *January 9 - "The Date" and "The Buddies" premiere on Disney Channel. *January 23 - "The Enemies" and "The Funk" premiere on Disney Channel. *February 6 - "The Stray" and "The Liar" premiere on Disney Channel. *February 20 - "The Helper" and "The Big Job" premiere on Disney Channel. *February 27 - "The Rider" premieres on Disney Channel. *July 20 - "The First Take" premieres. *July 21 - "The Smile" premieres. *July 22 - "The Killjoy" premieres. *July 23 - "The Theme Song" premieres. *July 24 - "The Bathroom Break" premieres. *July 27 - "The Planetary Conqueror" premieres. *July 28 - "The Sharpshooter" premieres. *July 29 - "The Glitch" premieres. *July 30 - "The Caller" premieres. *July 31 - "The Whatever" premieres. *August 3 - Season 2 premiered with the series first story arc, the Lord Dominator Saga, with "The Greater Hater. The 11th short also premiered this day. *August 10 - "The Big Day" and "The Breakfast" premieres. *August 17 - "The Fremergency Fronfract" and "The Boy Wander" premieres. *August 31 - "The Wanders" and "The Axe" premieres. *September 28 - "The Loose Screw" and "The It" will premiere. Unknown time *Unknown - "Unnamed musical episode" will premiere. *Unknown - "The Void", "The Fancy Party" and "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" will premiere on Disney Channel. Category:Events Category:Lists